My immortal
by Fuyka and Melodic
Summary: Bubbles is tired of Blossem and Buttercup telling her what to do. so Him decides to let Bubbles stay at his house. but well Bubbles relize that Him has been there all along? Hibbles
1. To bossy

Chapter one to bossy

Bubbles was drawing a picture when all of sudden Beep!Beep! Blossem, Bubbles, and Buttercup raced towards the hotline. " What is it mayor?" Blossem asked. " I need you girls to come down and stop the giant monster." the mayor said. So they all headed out straight for townsville. As soon as they got there Blossem, and Buttercup turned and looked at Bubbles. " What? We don't have all day, we have to stop the giant monster." Bubbles said. " Bubbles we need you to." Blossem said while thinking. " Create a distraction while me and Blossem find the weak spot on the giant monster." Buttercup finished. " Ok. Whatever." Bubbles said with a shrug. So dhe went and did as she was told to do, and it worked. But someone was watching them. It was Him. " Oh Bubbles. You always make things fall into place. But why do you always listen to YOUR SISTERS whenever you know that your just as smart as they are.?" Him said in his girlsh/ demonish voice. Whenever they got Blossem and Buttercup buged Bubbles to do so many things. Bubbles was so tired of her sis ters bossing her around evry single day. Not even giving her a chance to just relax. " STOP IT!" Bubbles snapped. Blossem, Buttercup, and the Professer all turned around and looked at Bubbles in shock. "I am tired of you two allways bossing me around. You never let me take a break, you never let me have alone time, and on top of that... YOU NEVER LET ME COME UP WITH MY OWN PLANS!" Bubbles said in anger. She ran to her room crying. She didn't let anyone in. Then she saw a red swirling puff of smoke. Right there stood a red demon right in front of Bubbles. " What do you want Him?" Bubbles asked while facing the other way. " But i just wanna help you out Bubbles." Him said sitting down on the bed and putting his claw on her shoulder. " But how can you help me out?" Bubbles asked while turning back around. " Well i can let you stay at my place and help you out just as long as you want." Him offerd. " Well i don't know. I mean wouldn't my sisters get upset and find out?" Bubbles asked looking up towards Him. " Bubbles why do always listen to your sisters whenevr you know that your smart enoug to come up with your own plans?" Him asked. " Because there my sisters." Bubbles said. " I know. I know. But don't you thimk Blossem and Buttercup are being to bossy?" Him asked while holding Bubbles hand. " Well, come to think about it. Yeah! Your right! Blossem and Buttercup are being to bossy." Bubbles said in agrement. " Then leave a note before bed and come to my house." Him said. " Ok i well. Bye." Bubbles said. After that she waved and then a red swirling puff of smoke made the demon dissapear. So Bubbles did as Him instructed and she was off. When she arrived at Him's house he offered her a seat. He turned around and asked " Do you want anything to drink?". " Sure. got any tea?" She asked. So him went into the kitchen to make Bubbles a glass of tea. " I can't belive it. She actuly came here. I've been wating for her to come and her she is, Bubbles Utionim a Power Puff Girl that i love most of all. A blonde haired blue eyed angel is here in my house." Him said to himself. He walked over to Bubbles and handed her the drink. " Thank You." she said before taking a sip. " Your Welcome. Hey Bubbles..." Him said said looking at her. " Yeah Him." Bubbles asked setting down her drink. " Can i show you somthing?" Him asked. " Sure. Of course you can." So Him took Bubbles hand and lead her to his room. When she got there he went to his closet and came out with a weird circle shaped object. " What is it?" Bubbles asked.


	2. What really said

Chapter 2 What they really said

"It's a crystal truth ball." Him said . " A crystal what ball? what dose it do?" Bubbles asked. " It show's you what really happend at a certian day and time." Him explained. " That's cool. Can you set to the day were i got mad and started going hardcore? and at the time i defeted mojo?" Bubbles asked. " Sure . of course i can." Him answered. So Him set the crystal truth ball to that exact day. Whenever he did the thing shut down on them. " What's wrong with it?" Bubbles asked. " Aparently i haven't used it in a while, so we'll have to wait for a few days." Him explained. " Oh ok." Bubbles said. Meanwhile, back at the PowerPuffGirls househould... " Bubbles. Bubbles. Where are you Bubbles?" The two puffs shouted. " Blossem look! There's a note!" Buttercup explained. " Here. Let me see the note" Blossem said while grabbing it from Buttercup. The note read : Dear faimly, I have decided to run away for a while. Don't come looking for me i'm ok. I'll probally be back by the time i forget why i ran away, or probbly by the time i'm 15 or older. Please don't freak out on me , and don't get mad at me whenever i come back home. This means you to proffesser. Cause i ran away because i was getting tired of Blossem and Buttercup always bossing me around. So don't worry. I'll be fine. Signed your dear sister Bubbles. ps... Tell the proffesser that i'm sorry if he dosen't get this letter. : The girls sadly walked to the living room. " Did you find Bubbles?" the Proffesser asked. " No." Blossem sad sadly. " But we did find a note." Buttercup finished. " Really let me read it." Proffesser said grabbing it from Blossem's hand. When he read he and the girls cried and cried and cried. Back at Him's house. Bubbles was making dinner for the both of them. She ate some but then got tiered. So Him decided to help her get ready for bed. Him decided to go to bed himself. The next morning Bubbles woke up to the smell of somting cooking. " You cook?" Bubbles said sarcasticly. " Hahaha very funny, now how many eggs do you want?" Him asked. " Two please. thankyou." Bubbles said while pouring herself a glass of orange juice. They decided to skip lunch. Neither of them was very hungry. But they have dinner. " I can't wait for tommorow to come." Bubbles said. " What for?" Him asked . " The crystal truth ball will finnaly be working tommorow." Bubbles explained. so as soon as Bubbles got ready for bed Him was getting her octi doll. The next morning Bubbles excitedly got up. " After breakfast we'll look at the crystal truth ball. ok Bubbles?" Him said. " OK him." Bubbles answered. So after breakfast Bubbles raced back to Him's room with Him. " Ok . Are you ready to find out what really happen?" Him asked Bubbles. Bubbles nodded excitedly. So when Him started the crystal truth ball machine it showed a figment of Blossem and Buttercup. " Nice cover up Buttercup. i couldn't think of a better one." Blossem said. "Yeah thanks. I know. Bubbles is really just a weak baby." Buttercup said. " Yeah she is." Blossem agreed. The two puffs laughed after that. Then the crystal truth ball was over. After that Bubbles stared cryung and ran back to the extra room. Him came to comfort the little upset blue angel. " Don't cry Bubbles. I still think our hardcore." Him said stroking Bubble's hair. * sniff* * sniff* " Really?" Bubbles asked looking up at the demon. Him nodded.


	3. A sweet demon

chapter 3 A sweet demon

Him felt bad for what Bubbles just heard and saw. So he wanted to make Bubbles feel like she really is apprecated. So he thought and thought about it. He had no idea how to make her feel better. " Bubbles what do you want?" Him asked Bubbles. " Let's see, what do i want?" Bubbles wonderd. Him wated patiently for Bubbles to say her answer. " Him, can you wait for the answer. cause right now i really don't want anything. " Bubbles said. " Sure i can wait. you just take your time." Him said. So Bubbles and Him just spent the day together. They did alot of stuff together. Back at the Power Puff Girls house... " I don't get why Bubbles would do this?" Blossem wonderd. " I don't know eather." Buttercup said. " Well whenevr she comes you two have to apologize to her." Proffesser said. Blossem and Buttercup both nodded. They barley ate dinner. nor did the Proffesser. they were all upset because there sister/ daughter was gone and no where to be found. They didn't feel like doing anything. They just wanted to have there sister back. Blossem and Buttercup felt bad for making Bubbles runaway. All they wanted to do was cry in guilt. Back at Him's house... Him and Bubbles were getting ready for bed. : How can i tell him how i feel about Him. I mean it's just not gonna make any sense. I mean you don't see a girl tell a guy that she loves him.: Bubbles thought. : How can i tell her how i feel about her. I mean it's just not gonna make any sense. I mean you don't see a guy tell a girl he loves her. : Him thought. So the two went to bed. Many yers passed by. It was Bubbles ( and the other two puffs) fifteenth birthday. She was so excited. Bubbles decided to check out the crystal truth ball. " I really wish Bubbles was here." Blossem said sadly. " I don't want to celbrate our b-day with out our sister." Buttercup said. After that they cried and cried and cried. So Bubbles went to Him. " Hey Him, rember when you asked me what do i want most of all?" Bubbles asked. " Yes, now have you decided?" Him asked after nodding. " Well what i want most of all is to return back home." Bubbles said. Him went into the kitchen. : If you really love someone let them go. if they love you they'll come right back. if they don't then it was never ment to be.: Him thought. So he went back to the living room. " Bubbles i decided to let you go home after dinner." Him answerd sadly. " Ok. thanks for understanding me." Bubbles said. So they both ate lunch then dinner. " Alright Bubbles, are you ready?" Him asked. " Yes i am." Bubbles answerd. As she went to fly away Him stopped her. " Bubbles, before you go i like to give you this." Him said handing her a gold heart locket. " What's this for?" Bubbles asked while looking at Him. " So you won't forget the times we had together, and it's for your birthday." Him answerd. " Thank you. I love you Him." Bubbles said. " Your welcome. I love you too Bubbles." Him said. Before she left he gave her a kiss goodbye. As soon as she left Him was upset and happy. Upset that she left but happy that she loved him and kissed him.


	4. Bubbles returns

chapter 4 Bubbles returns

Bubbles walked in to see 3 famlier shadow figments. When she turned on the light she saw that it was Proffeser, Blossem, and Buttercup. "Bubbles! Your back!" Blossem said with exciment. " Weve missed you so much." Buttercup said. " I'm so glad your back." The Proffesser said. " Bubbles, we're really sorry for making you runawy like that." Buttercup said sadly. " Yeah we're really really sorry. we promise we won't do that again." Blossem said. " Do you forgive them?" The Proffesser asked." Of course ido. Besides it was my fault in the first place. i shouldn't of ranaway like that." Bubbles explained. She hugged her faimly hoping they would for give her for what she has done. After that Bubbles went up to her room to get ready for bed. Before she went to to bed she got out her hart locket Him gae her. Bubbles went to bed quietly taking one last look at the locket. The End


	5. Authors note

Author's Note

I wrote this story cause i love hibbles and the ppg. This is my first story ever so please read, review, and add to your favorite stories list. Thanks bye. ps... yes this story is kinda like the song my immortal and has the song tittle. I thought of the story tittle cause i like the song very much and i wanted to make my first ppg hibbles story


End file.
